The sport of bungee jumping is becoming increasingly popular. When practicing the sport, an individual wears a harness attached to an end of a shock cord, the other end of the shock cord being attached to an elevated structure. The bungee jumper, while the shock cord is slack, jumps from an elevated position. The length of the shock cord, or bungee cord as it is commonly known, is such that it stretches at the end of the fall to arrest the downward movement of the jumper. The inherent resiliency of the shock cord then causes upward rebound of the jumper.
Conventionally, shock or bungee cords are looped at their ends with a serving or whipping being employed to maintain such configuration and prevent the loop from opening under stress. Servings or whippings commonly are formed of nylon cord or strings knotted about the shock cord adjacent the shock cord loop.
The present invention relates to an elastic cord featuring an improved binding. The binding may be employed in conjunction with a shock cord serving as a safety back-up and protective cover therefore. The invention is also applicable to single or multi-strand elastic cords not incorporating servings to secure loops formed in such cords. Utilizing the teachings of the present invention, a secure, self-cinching binding is provided.